


The Rest is Still Unwritten

by janescott



Category: American Idol RPF/Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janescott/pseuds/janescott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP; for my girl, and my beta, i_bleed_magenta, who is celebrating her birthday today. Happy birthday, bb; I hope this is what you want. ILU <3 Beta'd by littlemousling  - thanks for stepping up; you rock :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rest is Still Unwritten

It's almost too much. The sheets sliding under his overheated skin; the mouth on his neck; the slick finger tracing carefully around his hole, but not pressing in.

Chris arches his hips in frustration as he bites down hard on his bottom lip. He can feel the flush starting on his cheeks; the heat radiating down his face and neck, almost burning the arm that he's flung across his eyes, because it's just – it's –

"_Oh_." One finger slips in, as Adam takes one earlobe between his teeth, swirling his tongue and sucking on it.

"Take your arm away. I want to see your face." Adam's voice is a low rumble right against his ear; going right through his body, making his already hard cock throb.

Chris can feel himself flushing an even deeper red as Adam slowly – too slowly – works his finger in. Even that feels like almost too much to take and all he can do is gasp a little and shake his head; his eyes closed. "N-no I can't. I'll –"

"You'll what, baby?" Adam's voice is no more than a hot breath on the shell of his ear as his finger moves, in and out, and Chris is so hard, it feels like there's another pulse beating through his cock and he can feel the slick pre-come on his stomach.

"You'll come? From this?" Adam slowly adds a second finger, twisting his hand and scissoring them as wide as he can.

"I – y-yes. I don't want to – "

His words are swallowed by Adam's mouth on his, hard and insistent, and all Chris can do is open up to him, pushing his free hand through the product-sticky strands of Adam's hair.

Chris feels Adam circle his wrist, pulling his hand away from his eyes, pinning his wrist above his head, even as Adam pushes his fingers against his prostate, making Chris cry out and arch up off the bed.

"I want to see you," Adam says softly, his eyes – warm and blue and smudged around the edges with the remainder of his eyeliner – fixed on Chris' face. Chris can only nod, losing himself in the depths, even as he feels himself stretching again as Adam adds another finger, and begins slowly – _so slowly_ fucking him; and it's _too much_.

Adam's fingers are like sweet, dizzying torture as they move in and out. Chris moves his legs, spreads them further apart on the bed, arching his hips to try and get _more_ and oh _god_.

Adam's fingers press against his prostate again, and just like that, Chris is coming, clenching and unclenching his hand that Adam still has pinned above his head, as he feels himself tighten around Adam's fingers; the come splashing over his stomach and chest.

He feels his body flush red again, because _that wasn't supposed to happen_ but Adam just groans – _growls_ almost – in the back of his throat before taking Chris' mouth in a bruising kiss even as he slowly draws his fingers out of Chris' hole, which is throbbing a little bit.

"All right?" Adam asks softly, letting go of Chris' wrist to push his hair back from his forehead.

Chris blinks, and takes a deep breath; his heart racing. "I – I think so."

Adam smiles and Chris can't help but smile back, laughing at himself a little bit. Adam's grin, and the way he's looking at Chris like he's the only boy he's _ever_ looked at makes him bold and he says, "So – are you going to stare at me all night, or are you going to – to fuck me?" He bites his lip as soon as the words leave his mouth, but it's worth it for the laugh it surprises out of Adam, whose whole face lights up.

"Baby, I thought you would _never_ ask," he says, pulling back long enough to rip open a condom and roll it over his … oh god, _giant_, hard cock. Chris licks his lips and stares up at Adam, his eyes wide. "Don't worry," Adam says softly as he slicks his cock and settles between Chris' legs. "I'll take care of you."

All Chris can do is nod, and he moves to put his arm over his eyes again, because – _too much_, but when Adam smiles down at him – even as he's pushing his ohgodsobigohgodhurtsohgoddon'tstop – cock slowly and carefully into him – all Chris can do is smile back, and reach up; feeling the soft skin of Adam's insanely freckled shoulders under his fingers.

There's a push-pull of pain/pleasure at first, and Adam gently whispers in his ear; words of encouragement, some absolutely filthy, that make Chris blush and groan at the same time, even as he feels his cock harden again between them; the come on his stomach is going cold and a little sticky, but he barely feels it as the mix/blend of sensations gives way just to pleasure, and he hooks his legs around Adam's back; pushing up; digging his hands into Adam's shoulder.  
   
He's moaning embarrassingly loud as Adam speeds up his pace, slamming into him harder and harder, their hands wound together, their mouths meeting in filthy, open-mouthed kisses as Adam seems determined to swallow every single sound that Chris is making.  
   
Chris holds on as tight as he can, locking his ankles behind Adam's back and digging his heels in, returning the pressure as best he can that Adam's putting on his hands as Adam pounds into him harder and faster and oh, _Christ_ it's the best fucking feeling in the world and he never wants it to end.  
   
Adam groans, though, finally, a series of gasps falling out of his mouth as his steady rhythm falters and Chris feels him as he comes, his cock pulsing deep inside as shudders through his orgasm. Chris is panting and so _hard_. "Adam … _please_ … "  
   
Adam unwinds their fingers and starts stripping Chris' cock fast and hard, his hand big and warm, and _tight_. "Uhn … uh …" Chris feels his orgasm build this time – rising up boiling-hot from his belly as he spills over Adam's hand and his own stomach. Adam kisses him again – gently this time, although he nips at Chris' bottom lip before gently pulling out and discarding the condom.  
   
"All right?" Adam asks softly, collapsing on to his back and pulling Chris up again for a long, slow kiss.  
   
"Mmmhmmm … good," Chris manages to get out. He's sweaty and kind of gross, and he's going to be sore in the morning, but right now – he doesn't care. He curls into Adam's warm side and lets his eyes close, vaguely feeling Adam playing with his hair.  
   
He feels Adam pull the bedcovers up, and snuggles down under the sheets, so close to sleep already that he never wants to move. Adam seems content to have him stay where he is, his hand moving from Chris' hair to rhythmically stroking his back.  
   
"I nearly didn't go tonight."

Chris rouses himself enough to blink his eyes open. "Huh?"

"The party. I nearly didn't go. Look what I would have _missed!_"

Chris looks at Adam for a minute; his black hair falling in disarray over his face; his eyeliner and eyeshadow smudged and blurred and his mouth swollen and bruised-looking. He suddenly has an urge to tell Adam every terrible thing that's ever happened to him; to just – curl up in his arms, and disappear, to hear him say "It's okay, baby; I'll take care of you," in the same low, rich tone he'd used before.

But he just bites his lip; smiles and kisses Adam quickly on the mouth. "Look what _I_ would have missed."


End file.
